Twilight Quizzy
by Kayla Swan Hale-Cullen
Summary: this is most like a one or two shot, i only posted it because i didnt want to waste space on my profile, review if you want...


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight *cries for hours* well I do own twilight but only the book not the idea! **

**Random Twilight-Related Questions**

**Have you been to A Release Party?**  
No. :-(

**Ever cried while reading one of the books?**  
Like, all the time!

**A Movie?**  
Um...yes

**Books or Movies?**  
BOOKS!

**Had A Dream About Twilight?**  
OME! LIKE, EVERY NIGHT!

**Been To A Fansite?**  
I own one DUH! .

**Been to SM's's Site?**  
noooooo………..

**Have You Ever Gone Through Conversations From Books With A Friend As The Characters?**  
no, not exactly….

**If So, What Book And Chapter(s)?**  
-------------------------------------------

**Did you use to have an absurd theory?**  
Yes…..

**What was the theory?**  
That Jacob was a super weird type of vampire… but that was before twilight

**Did you/Do you hide your obsession?**  
No… never had, never will …As if I could, I own every twilight merchandise on earth!

**Did it/ Does it work?**  
---------------------------

**Ever dressed up like a Character? For Halloween or Just No Reason at all?**  
No, but I'm gonna be either alice or bella for Halloween and I always act like them!

**Where you surprised when Bella **_**actually**_**named her daughter Renesmee?**  
slightly… its an odd name so… yeah I sorta was

**Have you ever actually laughed out loud while reading the books?**  
YES!

**Did you happen to go through a depression phase while reading New Moon?**  
Yeah...creepy...i was mourning for days

**Did you just now make that connection?**  
No!

**Have you ever stopped being someones friend because they were Team Jacob/Edward?**  
No, never would, just let them know that I completely hate them for not likeing Edward more! I don't completely hate Jacob just 95% hate him!

**Do you find it creepy that Jacob will one day be making out with the daughter of a girl he made out with? **YES! At least, I do now!

**Do you know what fanfiction is?**  
Are you on something?

**Ever Been To A Fanfiction site?**  
what are you doing?

**Do you read fanfiction?**  
seriously……

**If so, do you like it?** No, I just spend my life on there in lack of better things to do (with hint of sarcasm)

**Are you a member of a fanfiction site?**  
You know that a bad question to ask!

**What site?**  
that one too!

**Do you write fanfiction?**  
nooooooooo, I'm not typing it now or anything(thick acid)

**Do you like to write fanfiction?**  
I wouldn't write if I didn't enjoy it, now would I?!

**Ever related blood pops from HP with the Vampires from Twilight?**  
noooooooo what is that?

**Do you own a lot of Twilight Stuff?**  
is that stupid question or what? Have you even seen my room? O yeah you haven't well to answer that yes I do!

**Are you one of the millions of people waiting impatiently for the New Moon movie?**  
Yes! Y cant it be out now!

**Are you one of the millions of people waiting impatiently for SM to finish up MS?**  
ummmmmmmm yeah that's why I read fan fiction! My excuse: stephenie meyer is annoying(not really shes brilliant) and that is why I read this as a sub!

**What Character Are You Most Often Compared Too?**  
Bella and Alice and Rosalie and Ness

**Do You Agree With This?**  
some times, defiantly not Rosalie, sometimes Nessie because I look like her….

**Do You Have Any Nicknames That Have To Do With Twilight?**  
Does psycho vampire lover count?

**What Are They?**  
psycho vampire lover, kay-vamp, Kayla cullen! And my my fanfic name!

**Do you object to being Called By it?**  
nooooooooo! I'm proud!

**Are Your friends Supportive of your obsession?**  
semi…

**Do you have any inside jokes that relate to Twilight?**  
Yes

**What's One?(You don't have to explain)**  
We just make jokes that are Twilight related around totally confused people

**Do you relate a lot of things to Twilight?**  
Duh!

**Do you love being obsessed With Twilight?**  
your still on something aren't you?

**Do you wish that you lived in Forks(or any other Twilight-related place)?**  
Yes! What Twilight fan doesn't?!

**Have you re-read the books?**  
Yeah, 17 times each!

**Have you had A Twilight-themed party?**  
Unfortunately, no not yes but I'm going to when new moon comes out on my b-day!

**Did You Have a DVD Release Party?**  
Again, no but I have regular DVD parties

**Do You Want To?**  
Yes!

**Have you ever read a Twilight Musical?**  
RofLmsbowsactoj_ (rolling on the floor laughing my but off while snorting and crying tears of joy), _no.

**Have You Ever Wrote One?**  
Um, no.

**Do You Want To?**  
NOW I DO!

**If You Wrote A Twilight Musical Would You Let People Read it**  
Yeah, probably

**Are You Going To Write One?**  
IDK

**IS The Musical Thing Annoying You?**  
No, is it supposed to?

**Am I more annoying than Alice or Emmett?**  
Um, no, I'm probably even with Alice!

Idk who wrote those questions, but I answered them. Now its your turn! Copy and paste them onto your profile and change the answers to your own!


End file.
